Ricitos de Oro y los tres ¿Qué?
by Ulquii
Summary: Ricitos de Oro no fue a buscar flores, sino hadas. No se perdió en el bosque, sino el bosque le hizo perder el camino. No se encontró con tres osos, sino con... ¿qué son ellos? El cuento infantil como nunca lo habrías imaginado. Este fic participa en el Reto de Febrero: "Había una vez..." del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore" (Dedicado a Denisse-chan)


Hola, buenas noches :v

Os presento este Oneshot con temática de cuento infantil :3

**Protagonista**: Mavis Vermillion.

**Palabras exactas**: 2, 694.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el Reto de Febrero: "Había una vez..." del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".

**Advertencia**: Antes que nada, en este fanfic hay personajes de Fairy Tail Zero, obra de Hiro Mashima, y si no se ha leído este manga, se considera spoiler lo que está escrito a continuación.

*Fairy Tail no me pertenece de ninguna forma, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes y el mundo de Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama*

**Nota**: Para recrear el fic con un mejor ambiente, os recomiendo leer lo que está en itálicas con la voz del narrador del principio de Fairy Tail :3

* * *

_Había una vez una linda y pequeña niña llamada "Ricitos de oro"._

_Bueno, no se llamaba así pero así era apodada por el largo y hermoso cabello rubio dorado que poseía, el cual, aún con ondulaciones perfectas, le llegaba hasta los tobillos. También era conocida por su enorme amor a los cuentos de hadas, y por la creencia que mantenía en que éstas existían._

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Hadas en el norte de Fiore?!

― ¡Sí! ¡Es lo que te digo!

Llevé ambas manos a mi boca que estaba abierta a más no poder, expresando mi asombro.

― Y yo mismo lo comprobé, ese lugar está lleno de hadas, te lo aseguro―dijo con una sonrisa enorme y mi asombro creció mucho más de ser posible.

― ¡¿Y cómo son?!―exclamé emocionada levantándome de la mesa y golpeando ésta con mis palmas, inclinándome para oírle más de cerca.

―Es difícil de explicar…

―Yury, deja de inventarte esos cuentos―le regañaron desde la barra y ambos volteamos a ver.

―Pero si no lo inventé, Warrod―se justificó Yury molesto de que no le creyeran porque, obviamente, decía la verdad.

― ¡Sigue hablándome de ello!―pedí volteando a verlo con impresión y él me sonrió.

―Es un lugar bastante hermoso, se nota que está rebosando de magia en su totalidad, pero no magia común y corriente, sino de las hadas.

Solté un grito de emoción y él rió ante mi energía.

― ¡¿Puedo ir, Yury?! ¡Quiero ver a las hadas!

Vi que se tensó y su expresión relajada se volvió un poco preocupante.

―P-pues…

―No puedes ir―escuché a mis espaldas y miré sobre mi hombro.

― ¿Por qué no, Zeira?―pregunté haciendo un puchero y ella suspiró.

Se enderezó en la banca y me miró atentamente.

―Eres la maestra de Fairy Tail, no puedes dejar el gremio tan fácilmente…

― ¡Claro que puedo!―exclamé un poco molesta― ¡Soy la maestra! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!

―Pero la maestra se debe quedar aquí, en el gremio.

Fruncí mis labios en un puchero más notorio y me dejé caer de brazos cruzados en la banca.

―Ya no quiero ser la maestra.

Todos suspiraron resaltando lo agotados que estaban y yo respingué indignada. Ser maestra tiene tantas desventajas…

―Oye, Yury―le habló Purehito y él volteó a verlo haciendo un gesto de que le oía―, ¿dónde fue la última misión que hiciste?

―Ah, en el norte de Fiore, en el bosque a las afueras de esta ciudad… ―dijo un poco dudoso mientras rascaba su cabeza, seguro intentando recordar―… Triumph, ése era el nombre.

Purehito asintió y anotó algo en un papel que tenía en la mano para después ir hacia el fondo del gremio.

―Requerimos un reporte de la misión y también ver lo de la recompensa.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si la recompensa es mía!

Les miré por el rabillo del ojo y sonreí levemente. En el bosque, a las afueras de Triumph, al norte de Fiore…

― ¿Por qué estás sonriendo así?―me preguntó Zeira mirándome un poco extrañada.

Me sobresalté y desvié mi mirada a otro lado, sin poder borrar mi sonrisa.

―Por nada…

_Así, la pequeña Ricitos de Oro despertó cuando aún no amanecía, ya tenía puesto su vestido blanco con un delantal azul, preparada para lo que iba a hacer. Se levantó con cuidado de su cama y dio algunos pasos silenciosos hasta su ventana, se subió al marco y dio una última mirada a su habitación. Sonrió al ver que Zeira, su amiga, seguía dormida y respiró hondo para luego ver al cielo oscurecido por la noche, se armó de valor y salió del edificio, cayendo con un equilibrio perfecto en la acera de la calle y comenzando a correr sin cansancio alguno._

_Corrió y corrió, y, ayudada de su magia, pudo llegar hasta el lejano Triumph, ciudad rodeada de agua casi por completo. Se dirigió hacia el bosque con alegres saltos mientras el sol se asomaba por el este y comenzaba a iluminar todo el lugar de forma cálida._

_Se detuvo de repente y miró a su alrededor, un poco perdida._

―Veamos…―dije mientras seguía caminando a pasos lentos y observaba mi entorno―… un lugar donde rebosa la magia…

Dejé de caminar y cerré mis ojos, concentrándome en la oscuridad de mis párpados y tratando de encontrar un hilo de luz y color que me guiara… hasta que…

Un gruñido salió de mi estómago, perturbando la tranquilidad del bosque y desconcentrándome al instante, junto con el vacío que sentía en mi panza.

―… Tengo hambre…―dije llevando mi mano a mi panza y suspiré, arrepentida de haberme ido antes del desayuno…―… Pero si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera podido irme…

Miré alrededor, intentando buscar en los árboles alguna fruta que podría comer para calmar mi hambre de momento, pero ningún árbol tenía frutas, sólo hermosas flores y hojas realmente verdes.

―Esto no está yendo muy bien…―mencioné sintiéndome mal por haber huido así sólo para conocer a las hadas―... ¿Y si regreso?

Me giré para ver el camino que me había llevado hasta ahí pero me sorprendí al ver sólo matorrales y arbustos, ninguna señal del camino que había seguido…

― ¿Eh?―murmuré confundida y giré sobre mi eje, aún buscando el camino de regreso, pero no lo encontré...― Estoy… ¿perdida?

Mi estómago volvió a rugir con mucha mayor fuerza y sentí que mi energía se iba en un suspiro.

―Muero de hambre…―me quejé por lo bajo poniendo mis dos manos en mi panza.

De repente noté que había algo en el cielo y llevé mi mirada a éste, encontrándome con una delgada columna de humo, seguro proveniente de una casa.

― Por allá… ―susurré mirando en la dirección que provenía―… ¿estará Triumph?

_Ricitos de Oro emprendió su camino al origen de aquel humo, pensando en poder encontrar algo que comer en el camino o quizás ahí mismo, sin darse cuenta que en realidad se alejaba cada vez más de la ciudad rodeada de agua y se adentraba más en el bosque._

_Con dificultad atravesó algunos arbustos y llegó a un campo dónde había una pequeña cabaña de madera con un ambiente bastante cómodo, caminó hasta la puerta mirando la casita un poco extrañada, ¿quién vivirá en medio del bosque?_

―¡Las hadas!― _exclamó con un brillo resplandeciente en sus ojos y se apresuró a abrir la puerta._

_Entró rápidamente y miró el interior con esperanza de poder ver, por primera vez, un hada. Sin embargo, la casa estaba vacía. La decepción rápidamente se expresó en su rostro y caminó vacilante mirando con atención el lugar. Parecía bien cuidado y se notaba que estaba habitada._

Di algunos pasos más hacia adentro, dirigiéndome a la cocina sin darme cuenta. Entonces percibí un delicioso olor dulce y caramelizado, cerré mis ojos, concentrándome sólo en el olor, y caminé a ciegas hasta detenerme frente a la mesa.

Abrí mis ojos y me quedé un poco desconcertada al ver tres platos con una tapadera, sonreí y me senté frente al primer plato. Sé que no es correcto comer la comida de alguien más, pero en serio tenía hambre, ya podría disculparme más tarde con el dueño de la casa.

― ¡A comer!―exclamé agarrando un tenedor y quitando la tapa del plato―… ¿eh?

El plato frente a mí estaba lleno de trocitos de metal, algunos torcidos e irreconocibles, otros relucientes y en forma, agarré un trozo con mis dedos y luego lo vi detenidamente, entrecerré mis ojos, sospechando que quizás era comestible, y después lo llevé a mis dientes. Lo mordí con fuerza y mi encía se apoderó de un horrible dolor.

Solté el trozo de metal y llevé mi mano a mis dientes mientras me quejaba.

― ¿Por qué alguien comería metal?―pregunté dudosa y luego me bajé de la silla para luego ir a la de al lado.

Respiré hondo preparada para ver otra cosa rara y quité la tapa del plato, de repente sentí una onda de calor golpear mi rostro y solté la tapa para cubrirme la cara.

― ¡¿Q-qué es esto?!―grité alejándome y luego mirando qué era lo que causaba ese horrible ardor―… ¿eh?

En el plato había algunas llamaradas de fuego encendidas y en el fondo había brazas, manteniendo el fuego prendido, me quedé mirándolo con perplejidad y me acerqué cuidadosamente, agarré un tenedor y lo metí en el fuego, sorprendentemente sacando un poco. Lo vi para nada convencida y luego lo llevé a mi boca.

Sentí el calor pasar velozmente por mi garganta y luego subir hasta mi nariz y oídos, comencé a toser soltando el tenedor y limpiando las lágrimas que habían salido de mis ojos.

― ¿P-p-por qué a-a-alguien c-c-comería fuego…?―tartamudeé abanicándome la cara, tratando de volver a mi temperatura normal.

Miré al último plato y me senté en la mesa al tiempo que le veía con desafío, puse mi mano en la tapadera y me preparé para lo peor.

Quité la tapa y una ventisca golpeó mi cara con fuerza, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y alborotando mi cabello con brusquedad, dejé caer la tapa al suelo y me cubrí con mis antebrazos hasta que el viento dejó de correr.

Abrí mis ojos con duda y los dirigí hasta el plato, ahora vacío.

―… ¿Eh?

Acerqué mi mano al plato con cuidado, pensando que quizás había algo que no veía, pero en serio no había nada, entonces comprendí…

― ¿Por qué… alguien comería aire…? ―pregunté aún más confundida y luego hice un puchero― ¿No hay nada que pueda comer aquí?―dije molesta― Entonces, ¿de dónde venía ese olor…?

Mi mirada se detuvo en una linda tarta que estaba junto a la estufa y corrí hasta ella, agarré un tenedor y la piqué un poco, comprobando que era de manzana.

_El apetito de Ricitos de Oro volvió entonces, y comió la tarta con ansia, dándose cuenta que era realmente deliciosa, y que, sea quien sea quién viviera en esa casa, y que comiera metal, o fuego, o aire, cocinaba realmente bien._

_La pequeña terminó de comer y suspiró realmente satisfecha._

―Ahora… ¿qué debería hacer?―me pregunté un poco pensativa mientras salía de la cocina y de repente sentí un escalofrío pasar por mi espalda― ¿Por qué de repente hace tanto frío?―dudé tallando mis brazos con mis palmas.

Caminé a paso lento hasta llegar a lo que era la sala y en el sillón vi una cobija negra descuidadamente puesta en el sillón, la agarré y la puse sobre mis hombros, sintiendo que de la nada el frío aumentaba.

― ¡¿EH?!―grité lanzándola al sillón de nuevo y alejándome― ¡¿Cómo una cobija puede ser tan fría como el acero?!

Tallé con mayor fuerza mis brazos y vi que había otra cobija roja en el sillón, prácticamente hecha bola, dudé en tomarla y rápidamente me envolví en ella.

― ¡¿AH?!―exclamé arrojándola al respaldo del sillón― ¡¿Cómo una cobija puede estar hirviendo?!

Suspiré agotada y luego vi en el otro cojín una cobija blanca envuelta en lo que parecía papel plástico.

―Ni loca veré qué hace ésa―dije siguiendo mi camino a través de la sala―, quizás vuele o algo así…

Llegué hasta un pasillo donde había tres puertas consecutivas, repentinamente sintiendo un sueño pesado apoderándose de mis ojos.

―Quiero dormir…―dije caminando lentamente hasta una de las puertas y abriéndola perezosamente para ver el interior―… Eh…

La habitación era completamente negra y gris, con objetos (y metal) tirados en el suelo y una enorme cama con cobertor negro, me acerqué lentamente a la cama y la toqué con mi mano varias veces, dándome cuenta que hacía ruidos como metal hueco.

― ¿Cómo alguien dormiría en una cama tan dura?―pregunté para nada extrañada volviendo sobre mis pasos y saliendo de la habitación.

Caminé hasta la siguiente puerta y la abrí, para nada sorprendida en lo que encontré dentro.

―Ah…

El cuarto daba un ambiente realmente acalorado y todo era en tonos rojizos y anaranjados, la cama parecía ser sólo una fogata apagada recientemente y tenía cenizas encendidas en todas partes. Cerré la puerta al instante.

― ¿Cómo alguien dormiría en una cama tan caliente?―dudé por inercia mientras caminaba hasta la última puerta.

Suspiré y abrí la puerta, quedándome en completo asombro.

― ¡Oh!

La habitación tenía adornos azules claros y nubes blancas adornando el techo, al igual que los muebles, igual de blancos y brillantes, caminé mirando todo con emoción, era como estar en el mismo cielo…

Me detuve frente a la cama y ladeé mi cabeza al ver sólo una enorme nube blanca, la toqué con mi mano un poco y noté que era realmente abultada, me senté en ella y me sorprendí al sentirla realmente cómoda. Me dejé caer en la nube y suspiré, quedándome completamente dormida.

"_Escuché lejanamente que alguien entró a la casa y al dar algunos pasos se detuvieron."_

"― _¡Alguien probó mi metal!―una voz grave y furiosa gritó", _

"― _¡Alguien comió de mi fuego!―exclamó otra voz molesta", _

"―_A-alguien se comió todo mi aire…―tartamudeó tristemente"_

―Pero… yo no comí nada…

"_Los tres desconocidos caminaron un poco más, acercándose a dónde me encontraba._

"― _¡Alguien tocó mi cobija!―exclamó la voz grave de nuevo, enojado", _

"― _¡Alguien tocó mi cobija!―chilló la segunda voz de una forma extrañamente aguda", _

"―_Nadie tomó mi cobija―dijo la tercera tierna voz con felicidad", _

"―_Cállate―soltó la primera"_

"― _¡Sí! ¡Cállate!―soltó la segunda" _

"―_E-está bien…―balbuceó la tercera de nuevo un poco intimidada."_

―Son… crueles…

"―_Alguien entró en mi cuarto…―dijo la primera voz un poco más tranquila."_

"― _¡Alguien abrió la puerta de mi cuarto! ¡El calor se escapa!―exclamó la segunda para luego dar un portazo."_

"―_U-um… alguien… está dormido en mi cuarto…―escuché repentinamente cerca y algo comenzó a picar mi mejilla."_

―Um…

Abrí los ojos y tres personas me miraban, de manera adormilada les observé, tratando de identificar sus rostros. Uno de ellos, y el más alto, tenía cabello negro y realmente largo, con ojos rojos y pernos incrustados en su rostro, me miraba molesto, con dureza y frialdad. El segundo, y el de mediana estatura, tenía cabello rosa y corto, al igual que puntiagudo, ojos color jade oscuro y me miraba con curiosidad y de alguna forma calidez. La tercera era una chica, y era incluso más pequeña que yo, tenía el cabello azul marino y largo lacio, sus ojos eran marrones y brillantes, me observaba confundida, pero tenía un aire reconfortante.

Parpadeé perpleja y ladeé mi cabeza, ¿quiénes son… estas personas…?

― ¡MAVIS!

Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi mi alrededor completamente desorientada.

― ¿Dónde…?

Estaba en mi habitación, sentada en mi cama, en posición de que recién me había levantado.

― ¿Estás bien?―me preguntó Zeira y agarrándome de los hombros y obligándome a verla a los ojos, después puso su mano en mi frente como si se asegurara que no tuviera fiebre― ¿Qué te pasó?

― ¿Eh?―dudé confundida― ¿Me pasó algo?

― ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?―preguntó Warrod frente a la cama, observándome detalladamente.

Entonces me di cuenta que los cuatro estaban presentes, Zeira sentada junto a mí, Warrod parado en el centro de la habitación, Purehito en el marco de la puerta y Yury estaba arrodillado junto a mi cama, recargando sus codos en ella.

― ¿Recordar qué cosa?―pregunté desconcertada y todos intercambiaron miradas― ¿Qué sucedió?

Yury volteó a verme y le miré a los ojos, esperando que me explicara.

―Vine a despertarlas y cuando caminé hacia ti, de repente te incorporaste y dijiste algo en voz alta, con los ojos completamente abiertos, pensé que ya estabas despierta…

―Nosotros estábamos abajo―continuó Purehito mirando a Warrod, quién sólo asintió―cuando un rayo de luz amarilla salió desde aquí y corrimos a ver qué había pasado.

Les miré perpleja y Zeira me miró preocupada.

―Fuiste tú…

― ¿Eh? ¿Fui yo?―repetí sin creerlo y todos asintieron.

Miré a la cobija que me cubría, intentando de alguna forma recordar lo que había pasado, pero lo único que llegó a mi mente fue el recuerdo borroso de un sueño extraño…

― ¿Mavis?

― ¿Qué fue lo que dije, Yury?―le pregunté volteando a verlo.

Él me miró dudoso un momento y luego pensó por un par de segundos.

― "_DragneelMarvellRedfox" _―dijo un poco titubeante― ¿qué es? ¿Alguna clase de hechizo?

Desvié mi vista hacia Warrod y luego a Purehito, vi a Zeira un segundo y luego volví a mirarlo.

―No lo sé…

* * *

*Música dramática* D:

No, pos, espero les haya gustado mi adaptación :3

Cualquier duda, crítica, comentario, dulce, opinión, Gray-sama, pregunta, etc. favor de dejarlas en los reviews y muchas gracias por leer :)

Ulquii se despide, ¡Paz! (/o.o)/


End file.
